


Impact

by multifandomhoodies



Series: Sparks (Wildland fire AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn's extremely competent and a badass and we love that for him, Gen, Smokejumper AU, Wildland Fire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhoodies/pseuds/multifandomhoodies
Summary: Finn's jumped into countless fires and done even more practice jumps. It's something he's used to. It's something he's good at. But sometimes, things go wrong.
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Sparks (Wildland fire AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there's probably medical inaccuracies and smokejumping protocol inaccuracies in this, and I'm really sorry. I tried my best to make everything make sense and be logical but there could still be inaccuracies.

It was supposed to be a normal jump. It was, at least until the landing. Finn had done this dozens of times before, if not more times than that. Jumping into a fire was something he could do in his sleep. He’d had bad landings before, but never too bad. 

The ground was rushing up to meet him faster than it should have been. A wind snagged his chute and yanked it, and Finn fumbled to regain control. It didn’t work. He yanked on the steering line, swearing. “Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” The wind yanked the chute again, and Finn hit the ground. 

He rolled as best as he could, trying to minimize the impact. But it still _hurt_ , more than any other thing he’d experienced. He’d broken a couple bones before, but this was bad. It knocked the wind out of him, and by the time he stopped rolling, he was dizzy. For a second, all he could see and hear was the bright blue sky above him and his own harsh breathing. He gasped from where he lay on his back, trying to calm down so he could assess himself and plan, but everything was foggy. Finn immediately added “probable concussion” to his mental list of injuries. 

His shoulder was throbbing, and his fingers felt weak. Finn added “dislocated or possibly broken shoulder” to his list. His back hurt, but it didn’t feel bad enough to make Finn think he broke it. He wiggled his toes, knees, and hips all successfully, with varying degrees of pain. He shifted very slowly into a sitting position. 

He’d been the last out of the plane. He knew the wind had also taken him probably a decent distance from the others. Finn knew how to take care of himself in a medical emergency, provided he didn’t have any major injuries or lose consciousness before he could do anything. The throbbing of his shoulder wasn’t bad enough to make him pass out, but he also knew that there was a lot of adrenaline in his system that was helping him keep going, and possibly hiding the severity of things. He’d hit the ground hard. 

As gently as he could, Finn unclipped the parachute from his harness. He pulled it towards him, wrapping it up as best as he could. He stood up, but was hit with a wave of dizziness, and less than gracefully half laid back down, half collapsed. Finn closed his eyes against the dizziness, gasping. When the dizziness subsided, he tried again, but slower. This time he managed to stand all the way up, and waited for the dizziness to subside somewhat before he started moving. 

He grabbed his whistle from his shoulder pocket with his good arm and blew it. He waited a second to see if he heard an answering whistle. He didn’t, so he kept moving. He made it a little distance before stopping to have to breathe again. Finn brought up his mental list and added _cracked ribs_??? Once he was able, he blew the whistle again. This time there was an answering whistle. Finn hurried as best he could towards it. 

“FINN?” He heard Rey’s voice calling. Another whistle. He responded in kind. He saw Jannah first, out of her suit and in her yellow fire shirt. She didn’t see him at first, and he managed a “HEY!” 

“Jesus Christ, Finn.” Jannah was over to him in a second, Rey right behind her. 

“Uhh.” Finn shook his head, trying to clear his head, but it made the dizziness worse. 

“Concussion, probably. At least.”

“Okay. Let’s get you sitting, okay?” Jannah placed her hand gently on his shoulder, but Finn flinched away. “Dislocated or broken shoulder, I think. Or badly bruised.”

“Okay, we’ll get to that. Let’s just sit. Rey, go get Phasma and tell her radio command to have them send medical when they drop cargo.” Jannah’s voice was both calming and authoritative. Rey gently patted Finn’s knee before hurrying in the direction of their jump boss. 

“Maybe cracked ribs. It hurts to breathe. Did I mention bruised shoulder?” Finn said again. 

“Hate to break it to you pal, but everything on you is bruised right now.” Jannah gave him a small smile. “Can you feel your toes?”

“Yeah. I walked here.”

“Dumbass. Hopefully you didn’t ruin your spine or back or anything.” Jannah shook her head at him. 

“My neck hurts too, but not broken bad.”

“Probably whiplash.” Jannah gently put her fingers on his pulse point on his wrist. “Phasma’s going to have a helicopter come pick you up.”

Finn closed his eyes. “Okay.” 

“Too bad you could have hurt your back, otherwise we’d get you out of the suit and helmet.” Jannah sighed. “Here comes Rey and Phasma.” 

“Carter, is he conscious?” Phasma asked immediately.

“Yes. He’s lucid for the most part. He’s got a concussion, he’s slow to answer questions and his speech is slurred. He’s got some other injuries but it’s hard to tell with his suit still on. Probably a broken shoulder and some cracked ribs at least.”

Phasma nodded above Finn. Her lips were in a tight expression, not that it was any different than normal. Finn wondered why she seemed grumpy all the time. 

“There’s a helicopter en-route. Command was sending it over with water to drop, but if he’s critical we can have the helicopter pick him up now. If he’s not, and can wait a little more, command can send a second one with a medic. I know you’re qualified Carter, but we have few supplies beyond the most essential here.” 

Jannah pressed her lips together tightly. “He can wait.”

“I can wait.” Finn said. He fumbled with the zipper of his kevlar suit. Jannah undid it as best she could. 

“I wish I could get your helmet off, but I don’t want to move your neck.”

“I get it.” Finn sighed.

“Going to take some meds too, to help with pain and swelling.” 

He must have lost consciousness, because at some point, Rey and Phasma were gone. Jannah sat next to him still. “Where’s -” 

“Rey went back with the other jumpers. Phasma walked away to talk to command. Glad you’re back with us. Helicopter’s like twenty minutes away.”

“Mm.” Finn closed his eyes again. 

He was out again for a while. When he came to again, a helicopter was in the field. Jannah and Phasma were there, along with a medic. Jannah and the medic were crouching over him. “Welcome back, again. We’re putting you on a backboard, and then we’re going to get you on the helicopter.”

“Really?” Finn groaned. 

“Oh, hush.” Jannah and the medic shifted him gently on the backboard. “He’s going to be heavy, because he’s still in his gear.” The medic shifted and waved towards the helicopter. The pilot jogged over. 

“Hey, buddy.” The pilot addressed Finn. Finn closed his eyes, feeling rather embarrassed that more people had to care of him. 

“On three,” The medic said, and then she, Jannah, and the pilot lifted him up. Finn tensed, as he’d always done, along with the dizziness from his concussion. 

“I know, it sucks. We’re not going to drop you.” Jannah’s calm voice was above him. They were moving steadily, but still the movement made him dizzy. 

“We’re almost there, buddy.” The pilot said. Sure enough, only a few seconds more of the dizzying movement before Finn felt the backboard being pushed into the helicopter. He opened his eyes for a second, the bright blue sky being eclipsed by the grey interior of the helicopter. In the corner of his eye he could see the pilot, and it may have been the concussion speaking, but he was gorgeous. 

The medic climbed into the helicopter and started securing Finn and the bodyboard. Jannah sighed. “Hang in there buddy. We’ll be there as soon as we can.” 

“Thanks, Jan.” Finn said. She smiled sadly at him, and then backed away, closing the helicopter door. The pilot was in the seat, and the medic was cutting his kevlar suit. “Goin’ up.” The pilot said, and the helicopter slowly moved. 

Things started to blur even more for Finn. It was a combination of the meds, the concussion, and the adrenaline wearing off. He was aware of some singing, though he may have imagined it as he was half conscious. If the singing was real, it wasn’t the medic. In his concussed state, he loved the singing. He’d have probably liked it even if he wasn’t concussed. He was thinking too much about being concussed and that wasn’t helping his concussion and the medic gently patted his arm. “Calm down, it’s okay.” 

“Didn’t the medic jumper say he walked like half a mile like this?” The pilot yelled over the roar of the helicopter.

“Yeah.” 

“That’s impressive buddy!” 

The medic chuckled. “I think so too, but thankfully you didn’t hurt yourself.” 

“Good.” Finn sighed. 

“We’re taking you directly to the hospital so they can check you out and help you more.” The medic had freed him slightly of his suit, which was good because he was warm. 

All in all, he’d been right on several things. He did, in fact, have a concussion. He also had cracked ribs. He’d dislocated his shoulder and managed to break it. He had whiplash and some other bruising, but otherwise was okay. But unfortunately, it was the end of the season for him. Finn had his arm in a sling, and the rest of his crew of smokejumpers looked sadly at him. 

“You’re sure you’re okay to drive?” Rey asked him for the third time. 

“Yes! We’ve been over this! The doctor said I’m cleared to drive. It’s only an hour.” Finn sighed. “I’m fine.” 

“I’m just worried about you. I know you’re capable -” Rey started again but he cut her off. “Of course I’m capable, I self diagnosed several of my problems and walked to meet you guys.” Rey rolled her eyes. “I know. I just want you to be safe.” 

Finn sighed, relenting. “I know. I will be. I’ll call you when I’m back home.” 

“You’re going to call me too, right?” Jannah grinned. “Since I’m one of the ones that had to carry your ass into the helicopter.” 

“I will. I promise. Be safe, keep me updated on what’s going on.” Finn gave her a one armed hug, and then hugged Rey as well. He turned and headed down the hallway to the door to the parking lot, but stopped when Phasma called her from his office. 

“Evenson.” 

“Yes?” Finn said, walking in. 

“You’re an excellent smokejumper. I want you to know that these kinds of things happen. It doesn’t mean you’re not a good jumper. You’ve done well here and I’m proud of what you. You’re incredibly competent. I hope you don’t think less of yourself for this.”

“Thank you, and no. I did the best that I could.” 

Phasma nodded. “That you did. I look forward to seeing you next year, if you decide to come back again.” 

“Thank you.” 

Finn sat in his car for a minute or two. The parking lot was still full of his fellow crewmember’s personal vehicles, as most people were staying there, likely to get called out on another fire. He looked at the side of the building, with _Kalluran Smokejumpers_ and the Forest Service logo painted on it. It had only been about two weeks since his accident, but Finn still felt a little off. It wasn’t the concussion, that was over and done with. He just felt off. He turned his car on and backed slowly out of the parking space, managing as best he could with one arm in a sling. He watched in the rearview as the building grew smaller and smaller, not knowing really what was going to happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is part of a multi-part Wildland Fire AU. The next story will feature Finn/Poe and a lot of crew shenanigans :) Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it, it'd make my day! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
